


One Canoe ride

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Trails of Apollo, Worried Will, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is worried so Nico decides a canoe ride would ease his worries...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Canoe ride

**Author's Note:**

> I read the ToA and it HAS EVERYTHING I EVER WANTED! Again spoiler warning... I hope you will enjoy this little one shot

After Apollo rushed back into the woods, Will was beyond worried. He spent whole day rearranging medical supplies, practicing his stitches on a doll, anything to keep his gaze from the woods. First Kayla and Austin went missing in the middle of three-legged death race. If it weren't for injured campers and Nico, Will would have rushed first into the Labyrinth and searched every inch of the world for his missing cabin mates. Then Apollo and Meg went and Will couldn't stop worrying, and even Nico couldn't help him calm down. Sure to other campers he seemed calm and collected, but Nico knew better. Nico noticed how Will's lips moved slightly as if he was singing to himself. Nico noticed how Will's hands shook slightly as he was stitching. Nico noticed all the glances to the woods Will thought were subtle. But now he was in the worst condition. Will barely payed attention, and it was so much Nico could do to stop his boyfriend from getting lost too.

"Will? Have you been listening to me at all?" Nico tried to get his boyfriend's attention. Surely this much worrying wasn't good for the medic.

"Are you sure they are still alive?" Will asked for the hundredth time that hour. Nico sighed, he really wished there were more he could do to ease his boyfriend's worries. Every time he answered it did ease Will a little, but it didn't stop him from worrying about the missing campers.

"Yes, they are all still alive." Nico noticed Will's shoulders relaxing a little. "Will, all this worrying is killing you."

"I can't help it. They are out there, somewhere. In danger and I can't do anything to help them. I can't help but worry."

Nico sighed and looked around, trying to find something he could use to distract Will. He hated seeing Will like this. He hated seeing Will feel helpless, and out of control.

"Do you want to go canoeing?" Nico asked. Will looked at Nico like he wanted to ask _right now?_

"You heard what Apollo said. Camp could be under attack at any moment."

"Then what better time to go then now, when it's peaceful." Nico took Will's hand and pulled him towards the lake.

"Nico, I don't think-" Will wanted to argue, but Nico interrupted him.

"You've been worried sick ever since Cecil disappeared. If it were me, you'd been on my case with Doctor's orders. Let me do this for you." Nico had a point, but Will was still not sure if it was safe to go canoeing at this time.

"What if they arrive and I'm not there to help?"

"Stop worrying. Every thing will be fine." Nico wasn't so sure if he believed those words himself but he needed Will to believe in them. "We survived war with Titans and Gea. Apollo can handle himself, and he will find everyone and bring them back."

Will took a deep breath. "One canoe ride?" Nico smiled and nodded. _What could possibly go wrong?_


End file.
